


Bambi

by DeyVG



Category: Bambi (1942), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, LEELO, No se hacer etiquetas, Odio - Freeform, Rechazo, Tristeza, miedo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Summary: La oscura noche de diciembre venía acompañada de un frío insoportable para todos los animales del bosque. A pesar de sus bastos pelajes, que se supone debería ayudarlos a mantenerse calientes en esta temporada del año, se estaban congelando.Bambi era uno de esos animales los cuales se estaban congelando, a pesar de que su padre era alguien importante dentro de aquel bosque nadie iba a ayudarlo, era un cervatillo sin madre y un padre con el cual no interactuaba.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bambi

La oscura noche de diciembre venía acompañada de un frío insoportable para todos los animales del bosque. A pesar de sus bastos pelajes, que se supone debería ayudarlos a mantenerse calientes en esta temporada del año, se estaban congelando.

Bambi era uno de esos animales los cuales se estaban congelando, a pesar de que su padre era alguien importante dentro de aquel bosque nadie iba a ayudarlo, era un cervatillo sin madre y un padre con el cual no interactuaba.

Flor y tambor estaban refugiados o eso esperaba, hacía poco más de un día o quien sabe cuánto tiempo que había quedado atrapado en una cueva húmeda y fría.  
Tan fría como para hacer que su piel se pusiera sensible y quebradiza. Bambi no era estúpido, sabía que se estaba congelando, sentía como desde sus entrañas hasta su sangre se iba congelando y no es una simple expresión, literalmente se estaba congelando.

Moriría en aquella cueva siendo olvidado por todos, era lo que le esperaba a un cervatillo sin la protección de una madre. Todos aquellos animales desafortunados que perdían a sus madres estaban condenados al exilio, rechazo y muerte.

Él se daba cuenta de cómo los otros animales, exceptuando a flor y tambor, lo miraban con desdén y con el ceño fruncido, podía sentir el rechazo en su mirada. Probablemente cada uno de esos animales esperaba su muerte.

Acurrucado en una esquina se permitió sonreír con ironía, a pesar de tratar de superar los obstáculos y demostrarles a aquellos que esperaran su muerte para tomar su lugar como príncipe que el sobreviviría, allí estaba, en una oscura cueva sucumbiendo lentamente a la muerte.

Las patas de Bambi estaban congeladas en la posición que estaba, su visión poco a poco se iba oscureciendo y sentía un ardor desde el interior de su cuerpo, como si estuviese siendo desgarrado por dentro.

En la frialdad de aquella cueva se permitió odiar a todos, odiaba a su padre por abandonarlo como si fuese una simple roca en el camino, odiaba a aquellas ciervas que esperaban ansiosamente su muerte para aparearse con su "padre" y traer un nuevo príncipe digno del puesto ya que él era un bastardo, odiaba a los ciervos y sus estúpidas crías que lo único que querían era verlo derrotado y humillado, odiaba a los animales del bosque que siempre lo ignoraron y nunca lo quisieron ayudar a pesar de que él era amable con todos ellos, pero sobre todo, odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo y cada latido se su corazón a los humanos.

Esos malditos humanos que le arrebataron a su preciada madre y lo habían condenado, paso de ser el príncipe querido al príncipe bastardo y odiado.  
A pesar de todo su dolor físico sentía más pesar por su dolor mental, este lo acompañaba a cada lugar a donde iba, como una sombra se incrustaba en él y lo seguía a todas partes atormentándolo a cada paso que daba. 

Bambi trataba de ignorar la pesadilla que se encontraba en su interior pero eso era difícil, no se puede escapar de algo que viene y vive dentro de ti.

Él solo esperaba que su muerte llegara pronto, no sabía cómo soportar el dolor de estarse congelando vivo, solo esperaba que alguno que otro bastardo muriese de la misma manera que él, secretamente esperaba que fueran los humanos y su padre.

-Pobre cervatillo que ha sido abandonado por aquellos que deberían adorarlo- una voz se dejó oír por aquel legumbre lugar haciendo que está resonara por cada rincón de aquella cueva.

Bambi a pesar de ponerse alerta no podía mover su cuerpo lo que causaba en él una desesperación y ansiedad horribles.

-No te preocupes, pequeño cervatillo. No te haré daño, solo quiero hacerte una propuesta- aquella voz poco a poco se fue acercando al joven ciervo que se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo hasta que en frente de él apareció lo que se asemejaba a un hombre.

El extraño ser era blanco, sus dientes eran afilados lo que hacía de su sonrisa algo espeluznante, tenía un sombrero con una manzana y un traje blanco con rosa. Su cuerpo era delgado y sus pupilas parecían estar alargadas aparte de tener el cabello rubio.

\- Puedo sentir el odio que tienes guardado en tu interior. Yo podría darte el poder para vengarte de todos aquellos que te hicieron daño a cambio de que tú elimines a aquellos que creen ser más fuertes que yo, podría hacerlo yo mismo pero ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?- aquel extraño seguía hablando pero Bambi no lo escuchaba, en su mente se repetían aquellas palabras dichas por el rubio.

Venganza, él podría acabar con todos aquellos que los despreciaron y le hicieron daño, él podría castigar a aquellos que mataron a su madre. No le interesaba a que costo lograría eso, lo único que pensaba era en venganza.

-Pero que tonto soy, no puedes moverte ni hablar, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Ya sé, si aceptas mueve los ojos de arriba hacia abajo, si no aceptas muévelos de un lado al otro- la sonrisa que tenía en los labios no se había borrado, su voz era un poco burlona pero aun así Bambi movió sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo.  
Lo último que miró antes de caer en la oscuridad fue la sonrisa de aquel extraño ser que lo miraba fijamente.

A los días cientos de cuervos eran encontrados muertos con extremidades faltantes y con mordidas en todo el cuerpo como si estos fuesen devorados por algo.  
A las semanas no solo se encontraron ciervos sino también otros animales y cazadores en las mismas condiciones, como si hubiesen sido devorados.  
Esto obviamente causó un revuelo tanto en humanos como en animales siendo estos últimos los que empezaron a huir a pesar del frío invernal correspondiente a las fechas de diciembre.

Mientras que los animales huían, los humanos llegaban al bosque a investigar ese extraño suceso, estos creían que se trataba de algún extraño animal cosa que era incorrecta, siempre regresaban a sus casas sin ninguna pista. Los aldeanos decían que en ese bosque habitaba un demonio pero obviamente no les creyeron.  
Navidad fue recibido con el incendio de aquel bosque plagado de muertes extrañas, los primeros humanos en llegar se llevaron la desgracia de ver como de entre las llamas salía un ser extraño de apariencia humanoide y con traje formal de color rojo, la peculiaridad de aquella cosa era que este parecía ser un ciervo que entre sus manos cargaba un pequeño zorrillo y un conejo.

-Soy Alastor, recuerden este nombre porque no será la última vez que los humanos me vean.- la voz de aquel demonio era extraña a los oídos de los humanos paralizado por el shock y el miedo al ver aquella tétrica sonrisa junto con una penetrante mirada que infringía en ellos el miedo.  
En un parpadeo aquel ser de nombre Alastor desapareció dejando atrás a un grupo desprevenido quienes posteriormente fueron internados en un psiquiátrico por locura.


End file.
